mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pickledudette
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi, can you please make me an admin on this wiki please???? Just go here to make me an admin please!!! KataraFan 00:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sooo mcuh! You won't be sorry, I will make this wiki look great :) KataraFan 16:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat as well? Hi, I know you already made me an admin, but I was wondering if you could make me a bureaucrat as well. Thanks. KataraFan 01:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Vampire info Dear Pickledudette, This is M3 here stopping by to say hello. I was just asking you if you anything else about vampires. I already know that fledgelings are half-humans and half-vampires. They become full vampires if they drink blood from a normal human. Well, I heard that vampires can turn into bats. Did you know about that? I don't know if this is true but I think vampires can be resurrected if a sample of blood is added to the vampire's corpse. I know a little bit about vampires, but I'm not much of an expert. Do you think so? M3 15:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) M3 Can I Be An Admin ? Hello Pickledudeette. I would really love to be an admin on this wiki. If you are willing to make me one i'd really appreciate it. You can find my link at the bottom of the 'List of Administrators' page. Thanks so much. Musiclifelove1﻿ Promotion Hello, can you promote me to bureaucrat? I am already an admin. Thanks. - Is that a Yes or a No? - Star Wars fans Dear Pickledudette, Hello! It's me again. Hey have you notice that Ethan and Benny are fans of Star Wars. I am also a fan of Star Wars as well. By the way are you a fan of Star Wars too? Because I know a little bit about it. By the way , do you think the boys might know Star Wars: The Clone Wars? Anyway, I'm glad I stop by. Thank You! M3 04:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) M3 admin Can I be an admin?Charizard3 03:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) New Ideas Dear Pickledudette, Hello again, I am here just to share with you one of my best ideas. I understand almost the end of the season for My Babysitter's a Vampire The Series Season 1, but I just have one of these ideas for a crossovers. I was thinking what if there is a crossover for My Babysitter's a Vampire and Wizards of Waverly Place or a crossover with iCarly? I was just thinking if the characters from those series should meet one another that's all. Well what do you think? Is my idea good? M3 03:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC)M3 What do you think? Hi. I'm leaving a message to you and all of the other admins about an idea that I had. What I want to do is lock all of the pages so that only people who create accounts can edit them. This way we will have less wikia contributors. What do you think? {C}It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 18:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hi can i please ask for something i'm not asking to be a admin but i would like to be a chatmoderator in this wiki i know how to use the power of being a chatmoderator cause i also have a wiki and i am the admin there if not then it's cool i understand Life Why Do You Hate Me So 06:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dear Pickledudette, May I be an Admin please? I want to help out this wiki a lot. Thanks Breawycker 01:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) plz read :) can i be an admin and a chatmodstrador and a bureaucrat admin pls and thankk you im nice to every body im not stukup im not sallow and im not into my self i care more about other ppl and how thay feel i just whant wiki to be pece full and safe for every body btw how are you -love Selena141 - Delete Why aren't any of the pages marked for deletion deleted?-Breawycker 13:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Disable new editor Hi can you disable the new editor it's making editing harder.--Breawycker 15:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you Become an Admin? :)= -Stephylolx3 Can you make me an admin? FashionGal Message Can I be an admin?????? F@$H!:ON G@L 03:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. F@$H!:ON G@L 22:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) If I get to 250 edits, may I be an admin? F@$H!:ON G@L 03:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC)